Clarissa Meyer
Personality Biography Junior Year Clarissa first appears watching the entrance dueling exams for Central Duel Academy with Raymond Proctor. They are shocked when they sees Cameron Tribble, immediately remembering his sister (Read More...). Clarissa joins the Student Council in hosting the Freshman Orientation. Clarissa is revealed to be the "General Affairs Manager" (Read More...). Clarissa is curious when Cameron moves to from Obelisk Blue to Slifer Red. She watches Cameron's duel against Marlon from afar (Read More...). Clarissa joins the student body in watching the Obelisk Exhibition (Read More...). She is not surprised when Cameron is revealed to be a psychic duelist during his duel against Shy Anderson (Read More...). Due to the chaos of Cameron and Shy's duel, the Student Council accelerates their yearly plans to test the Freshman students as psychic duelists. Clarissa's role as "General Affairs Manager" is revealed to be council member who monitors and oversees psychic duelists and their tests. (Read More...). Clarissa watches Cameron's duel against Raymond. Clarissa admits she doesn't understand his powers yet (Read More...). Clarissa reprimands Owen when he speaks to Shy after terrifying her in her nightmare (Read More...). Clarissa meets with Lydia to discuss the latter's assignment in using her "Oni" disguise to discover psychic duelists (Read More...). Clarissa joins Freshmen psychic duelists to Corinthia Island and explains the tests they've endured for several weeks. She oversees Cameron's example duel with Fire User Mila Roth. She does not stop the duel until Cameron collapses from burns (Read More...). Clarissa watches Cameron recover and explains to him how she knows his sister (Read More...). During Tag Exams, Clarissa requests Cameron to be her partner, but they prove incompatible (Read More...). Cameron attempts to put it on himself to make his Deck fit Clarissa's. To teach him a lesson, Clarissa has Cameron join her to an abandoned site where the spirit Jinzo had been summoned by an ignorant student. Clarissa defeats Jinzo, and Cameron learns that both of them need to compromise their Decks, not just Cameron (Read More...). Clarissa and Cameron have their Tag Duel Exam and win (Read More...). Clarissa assists Vice President, Russell Abbott, in planning the Central Academy Festival. Her role was to choose the male-female leader pairs for class and dorm (Read More...). He later watches the duel between Forrest and Maya (Read More...). Clarissa objects to Cameron's attempt to travel into the spirit world, but his covert mission is approved by Raymond without teacher permission (Read More...). When Cameron sustains real damage to his human body, Clarissa calls Lucy. They are all later reprimanded by the chancellor (Read More...). Clarissa enjoys the School Festival and the School Duel between Maya and Tyler Morrison (Read More...). When the Sacred Beasts are stolen, the Student Council is altered (Read More...). When Cameron duels to stop the Ritual of the Sacred Beasts, Clarissa reacts to the summoning of "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", causing something inside of her to try to hold of her. She flees to the Ra Bunker and allows her powers to safely run wild. She is revealed to be a Fire User (Read More...). Clarissa stays in the Ra Bunker for several days until her power and the voices in her head subsides (Read More...). Clarissa begins her campaign for next year's Student Body President. She agrees to a final farewell duel against Raymond as he's chosen Cameron to be in the Graduation Duel over her (Read More...). Clarissa seals Raymond's Synchro Summons with "Discord" and performs her first Xyz Summon with "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon", but ultimately loses the duel. Clarissa is later elected as the next Student Council President (Read More...). Clarissa attends Graduation with the student body and enjoys the fierce duel between Cameron and Raymond (Read More...). Cameron defeats Raymond, and later Clarissa gives Raymond a final farewell. Raymond tells her to be a great president (Read More...). U.S. Junior Championship Clarissa is invited to compete in the U.S. Junior Championship in New York, invited at the incoming top ranked student at Duel Academy. Clarissa arrives with her mother, Serena, and meets Cameron, Mila, and Maya as fellow competition during the draw ceremony. Clarissa defeats Gotthold Edmund to advance to the second round. Clarissa duels Harin Ozias in the second round and traps her in a psychic duel. During the duel, Clarissa is poisoned by Harin's "Venom" monsters, which causes her to pass out from blood poisoning after she wins while also suppressing her inner demonic Duel Spirit. When the spirit tried to take over, Clarissa's "Meteor B. Dragon" evolves into "Meteor Black Comet Dragon". Clarissa recovers after hospitalization and defeats her friend Mila the third round to advance to the quarterfinals. Clarissa is aware of Cameron and Shy's growing empathic and psychic connection and helps them manage. After Clarissa wins her quarterfinal against Israel Kendrick, she helps Cameron recover when he is attacked by Cole Flanagan. Clarissa is ultimately defeated by Felix Jennings in the semifinals, but remains upbeat following the loss. She and her mother must help Cameron again after he cannot physically cope upon being dealt two psychic scars. Clarissa attends the finals, featuring Cameron and Felix, and is elated when Cameron wins the junior championships. Senior Year Clarissa returned to Duel Academy as a senior and the Student Body president. In her first act she led the Student's opening pep rally and tried to get Cameron to duel Connor Disoto in the opening match of the school year. However, Cameron made a scene, declining and getting his good friend Maya to duel in her place. Later, Clarissa, Cole, and Cameron were called to the chancellor's office to discuss a new star at Central Academy. All three declined, Clarissa's reason being that she has the workload of Student Body president and college applications. In addition, she'd like to enjoy her senior year having fun and without the extra pressure. She was delighted with Cole's recommendation for Shy to be the next Duel Star. She set up a duel with Freshman Elijah Mendel, whom Shy defeated with Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier. Following the match, Clarissa listened to Shy's reason to decline being the school's next star. She shared her opinion not to focus on one duelist as they did Raymond. Instead, they should explore the talents between the Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior classes since the seniors will be graduating. After a moment, the chancellor and Clarissa believed Shy's recommendation was honest and insightful and agreed to strongly consider it. In light of Shy's recommendation, Clarissa began orchestrating the promotion exams between the Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. She and the chancellor work together for the sophomore class. She sets it up such that to make the most elite students of the sophomore classes and a few juniors would determine the promotion or demotion of their fellow classmates. All duels would be recorded and the best duels would be posted on television for the world to see. Clarissa calls Cameron, Shy, Maya, Lafayette, among others and briefs them on their new exhausting duty throughout the week. She adds that the student-proctors will be graded as well for their own performance in the duel and the written two-page analysis on their duel and the reason for why they promoted or demoted one of their classmates. During the exams, Clarissa misses several for her own classes but when out of class she is very enthusiastic about the many duels. She hounds Cameron when he wins some of his duels easily but tries to promote his classmates, being unsure about actually judging them. Eventually, she oversees Kyle's promotion exam against Daniel Herrera and she notices Kyle being overcome by the Mist Valley duel spirits just before he lost. Clarissa checked Kyle's Deck to see if the power of the Mist Valley were still there, but they were gone. She also oversees Cameron's duel over Marlon. She set up the duel on purpose to truly yest Marlon's growth over the year. Marlon put up an amazing strategic spectacle, but he fell to Cameron's superior tactics. When Cameron decided to fail Marlon, Clarissa silenced the school and she openly agreed with Cameron's decision. Clarissa understood that Cameron did not promote Marlon because he know Marlon would not want to promoted in a duel that he lost. He'd want to win and truly earn his ascent. Abilities Clarissa's powers are that of a psychic duelist. Clarissa is labeled a Elemental User, specifically a Fire User. Similar to most psychic duelists, she is bonded to an archetype and is the Envoy of Red-Eyes. *'Duel Spirit Mediumship': As a psychic duelist, Clarissa can see duel spirits but he can only communicate with duel spirits within his psychic connection, the Red-Eyes. *'Aura Projection': Clarissa can project the power and aura of "Red-Eyes" onto anyone as a form of intimidation. Clarissa's eyes glow red when he uses this power. *'Pyrokinesis': Clarissa's primary ability as a psychic duelist is to make fire real. In a duel, the attacks of her "Red-Eyes", the heat their bodies emit, and fire-based effects all can cause real burns and damage. Weaknesses *'Limiters': Clarissa and her mother have deliberately placed limiters on Clarissa's vast power to control her Duel Spirit. As a result, Clarissa's pyrokinetic abilities cannot manifest outside of a duel. *'Duel Spirit Disharmony': Clarissa and her Duel Spirit, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, are often at constant odds, which forces Clarissa to limit her power. Black Skull Dragon wishes to control Clarissa to project his power of fire and darkness for the pure sake of chaos and destruction. Deck *''Clarissa's Decks'' Duels Category:Duel Academy Students Category:Duel Academy Alumnus Category:Psychic Duelists